Algernon Papadopoulos
Algernon "Algie" Papadopoulos is a student at Bullworth Academy and a member of the Nerds. He was voiced by Brett Tabisel. Character Description Algie is the ultimate Nerd image. He is notably overweight, with short ginger curly hair. He wears big circular glasses, brown ankle boots, and the standard Astronomy Club sweater vest. His most noticeable feature, however, is his perpetually un-zipped jean shorts. In the winter, Algie wears an astronomy club sweater and grey slacks. He also wears a pinkish-purple urban hat with a puffball on top. An earlier version of the character was named Angus. Angus was actually slightly neater in appearance than Algie, in that his hair was combed, however, he too didn't zip the fly on his shorts. Characteristics Algie is considered by fellow students and even the principal to be the least popular student in the entire school. He has a very weak bladder and is nicknamed "Pee Stain" because of that factor. He is also a mothers boy due to the close relationship he has with his mother. She calls him "Prince Algie" and he will sometimes cry out for her when he is beaten up or bullied. He also often says that he misses his mother's bedtime stories. Algie desperately wants to be more popular. He sometimes speaks in African American Ebonics to make himself sound and appear cool. He also seems to fall for it every time one of the "cool" students, such as Ted or Lola, pretends to be nice to him. Like Beatrice, he wants to be a doctor stating that he has his "pre-pre-pre-pre med test next week." ]] Algie is one of the schools most bullied students, and the Bullies and Jocks torment him constantly. He is scared of going to the bathroom alone, since it is a great place for the Bullies and Jocks to torment him. He admits to Jimmy in one mission that the Bullies once made him eat a urinal deodorizer block. He also admits that he hides all day from the Jocks. Role in story Algie makes many appearances during the game. Very early on, he asks Jimmy to help him get his due library books from his locker. During the winter, he approaches Jimmy in tears over someone having taken his jacket and put it on the roof of a building. Algie ends up involved in the Johnny Vincent/Lola relationship. Lola was using him for help with her homework, but when the Greasers saw him in New Coventry, they attacked. He was forced to ride Lola's bike back to campus - being seen on a girl's bike did not help his image. In Chapter 4, when Jimmy asked Algie to get the nerds to help him, Algie refused, mentioning how Jimmy could be nasty to them despite supposedly being on their side. He also refuses to let Petey join the Nerds. He has one final appearance in a cutscene, during Chapter 5, where he tells Jimmy and Petey that he "may be a loser, but at least I have loser friends". It is also during Chapter 5 that Dr. Crabblesnitch compares Jimmy to Algie unfavorably, referring to Algie as "that fat kid who wets himself". Quotes Cutscene Dialogue *Algie: No, no, no! You can't use diplomacy to make the Elf Princess do that! :Fatty: Of course I can. Wandering campus *Pathetic loser? I'm not a pathetic loser, Mom says I'm not. *My mom calls me Prince Algie! She says I'm really special, like a prince, you know! *Ooh, I really need to go, but what if there's someone in there? Oh, I'll wait. *I always wondered what it will be like to be big and tough, and really stupid you know! *Hey Jimmy, did you ever play Grottos and Gremlins? It's really keen! You can be like, a totally cool hero who kicks ass, and stuff! *How did I get mayonnaise on my pants? I never even eat that stuff! *You know Lola? She's really hot and actually talked to me the other day! I think maybe she wants to be my girlfriend or something! When conversing *I always get picked on! Always, always, always! *You ever have to hide from the Jocks all day? When greeting other students *Word up, coolio! When watching a fight *Oh I love it when someone beats up someone who isn't me When he is physically bullied *I'm going to tell my mommy! When he is insulted *Please don't hit me, I got glasses! When insulting students *SMELLYHEAD! While fighting *THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD IT! *Mom says I have a real temper! You'll see! When beaten up *I want my mommy..! *Why does this always happen to me? After a swirlie *That was mean *cries* When kneed in the groin *OOOOH! Critical hit! Others on Algernon *Donald: I heard Algernon is helping Lola out with her homework, lucky bastard. * Hey Algernon, I heard you wet your bed again! External Links [http://www.tylersart.com/gallery/rockstar/angus.jpg Angus on TylersArt.com] Papdopoulos, Algernon Papdopoulos, Algernon